A Fine Romance
by Alyce of the Togas
Summary: Slash - Neville/Blaise - Two boys are stuck putting up Christmas decorations together as detention. One-shot only.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

Slash of the male/male kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash, or the idea of Neville/Blaise, then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

Notes: The words from the song is taken from Ella Fitzgerald's 'A Fine Romance' 

*~*

A Fine Romance

*~*

I groaned as I walked into the Muggle Studies classroom. There, in front of me, were the two things that I currently disliked the most: the teacher of Muggle Studies, Professor Kilsyth and gaudy Christmas decorations. Just from this I could tell it was going to be a long detention. 

There was a thump behind me. I turned round and saw Neville, the clumsy Gryffindor, lying sprawled out on the floor of the classroom, right next to my feet. I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked up at me, and then turned back toward the Professor.

 "Now that you're both here," Professor Kilsyth said as he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "we can start your detention." I shudder. A large forbearing Scotsman looking gleeful was a thing to be terrified of. Especially when it was Professor Kilsyth – he had a reputation for cruel and unusual detentions.

He saw my shudder. This just made him give us an even toothier smile. "You boys are going to decorate our classroom in the Christmas style tonight." I heard an audible sigh come from Neville who was still on the floor. Obviously he had heard the rumours as well. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad though. Decorating was easy. A few simple spells and charms… presto, done. 

Professor Kilsyth's eyes got brighter as they flickered from me to Neville, "Without magic."

Ok then – this is going to be like a visit to the seventh hell. How does he expect us to do it then?

 "The muggle way boys." And there's the answer to my question. I don't think it's even possible, but did his smile just get wider? "If you'd please hand over your wands," He extended his hand. I narrowed my eyes and slowly took my beloved wand out of my robe pocket, and placed it carefully in his hand. Neville did the same – but of course without the narrowing of the eyes. Heh – so bloody trusting.

The professor pocketed both of our wands and motioned toward the door, "When you're totally finished, your wands will appear back on the table beside the door, and you'll be able to leave," he walked towards the doorway, "there is instructions on the parchment next to the box." 

As I started to move toward the table which the box sat on to look at the instructions, I heard the professor's footsteps stop, and turned round to face him again. "One thing I nearly forgot…" he pointed his own wand at the muggle cd-player and jazzy music floated through the air, "…the music. Have fun boys." And then he just strode out of the classroom. 

Cruel and unusual detention indeed. Putting up Christmas decorations without magic, listening to muggle music, and to top it off – working with Neville. Eh – I had better get on with it then. This nightmare won't end until it starts.

 "Uh… Blaise?" I hear Neville say from behind me, "We should probably get started…" I turn round and see him standing up holding the piece parchment with the instructions on them his eyes wide. I snatch the parchment from his hand then grab a piece of tinsel and move to a corner of the room. 

 "If we work our way round from opposite sides of the room, then attach all the tinsel in the middle to the chandelier, it would be quickest." Neville mumbled from where I had left him. I look down from the table I'd climbed up onto and send him a piercing look, "Ok then, we'll do it that way." He nods and moves off to the other side of the room.

We work in silence, the only sounds coming from the cd-player and us cursing when we get the sticky-tape tangled. Hrm… I've never heard Neville swear before. Didn't think he would be the type too. Eventually all we have left to do is attach all the ends of the tinsel to the chandelier in the middle of room. 

Thank the gods – it's nearly over.

I gather up my ends of the tinsel and go to the table under the chandelier where Neville is already waiting. He's looking at the parchment again. Hrmm… His lips move as he reads. How cute. Argh. Did I just call Neville icute/i? I shake my head. Must be this damn muggle music – it's warping my mind. 

I reach into the box to see what else is left. It looks pretty empty now that all of the tinsel is hanging from the roof. My hand connects with something sharp and pointy.  I hiss in pain as I withdraw my hand to see the damage. Neville just looks up from the parchment, "You've found the mistletoe then?" 

What the… He didn't even ask if I was ok. Aren't Gryffindors meant to be goody-goodies that always make sure everybody is alright? What if I was seriously injured? Or had mistletoe poisoning? Or was…

"After we put the tinsel up there," Neville continued pointing at the chandelier, "we have to attach the mistletoe, so it hangs down from the middle." He climbed onto the table and I watched as he attempted to reach the chandelier. Even with his arms straight up in the air and standing on the balls of his feet – he was still a good forty centimetres off reaching it. I chuckle, and climb up onto the table with him. He stops his futile attempt at reaching it, and move out from underneath the chandelier. I smirk as I take up the spot he vacated, and reach up.

Damn! Even though I'm taller than Neville I still can't reach it. I slowly lower my arms and look towards Neville. He looks like he's trying to contain laughter. I shrug it off and pull up a chair from the floor. Making sure it's sturdy I stand upon it and test my weight. Looking down from upon the chair, Neville is there still chuckling, but holding the tinsel up for me. 

I take the tinsel and attempt to fasten it too the chandelier. I struggle with the blastered tinsel. This is impossible. There's too much here for me to fasten and hold at one. "Here – shove over a bit," I hear Neville saying from below, "I'm coming up." Naturally this shocks me, but I move over nonetheless. He uses one hand to grip the back of the chair and the other to hold onto my shirt at my waist and pushes himself up. 

Quite suddenly we are very close together, and Neville starts to giggle again. That is getting annoying and this tinsel is itchy. 

 "What in Merlin's beard are you laughing at?" I ask snobbishly. I can see Neville attempting to regain his composure.

He giggles again, "The music…" he finally gasps out while motioning towards the cd-player. 

I listen very carefully to the jazzy muggle music.

_A fine romance, with no kisses_

_A fine romance, my friend this is_

_We should be like a couple of hot tomatoes_

_But you're as cold as yesterday's mashed potatoes_

I can't help it. I laugh and shake my head. "Gee the muggles sing about some strange things," I comment to the other boy on the chair. Neville just grins and reaches up to hold the tinsel in place while I secure it with string and tape. 

As I wrestle with the tape and tinsel I listen to the music. I can now see why Neville was giggling.

_I might as well play bridge_

_With my old maid aunt_

_I haven't got a chance_

_This is a fine romance_

Terrific. The tinsel is held up in place. Now for the mistletoe. I look at Neville who is still giggling, but holding the mistletoe that's attached to some purple ribbon. He reaches up through my arms and ties the ribbon onto the chandelier with a bow. I sigh.

Finally after a lot of tape and awkward positions we're finished.

Wait up… Awkward positions… With Neville...  

_A fine romance with no quarrels_

_With no insults and all morals_

_I've never mussed the crease_

_In your blue serge pants_

_I never get the chance_

_This is a fine romance_

Neville giggles and I look down at him. He looks up at me grinning, something gleaming in his eyes. Before I realise what's happening, Neville's lips are upon mine and we're snogging. 

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stops. 

Neville sheepishly looks at me and says, "The mistletoe." 

I look up. 

 "Quite right. The mistletoe." I lean in and kiss him again. 

 __


End file.
